On the Job
by starrgirl22
Summary: Gerri's (my O/C from Firewalls and Passwords) first day at 5-0 headquarters.


_I'M BACK! I survived my stupid class! I am not taking another until next fall. Now I can get back to the kind of writing I want to do. I feel like I am bursting with things to write. I can't wait for the next episode. If you haven't been to the CBS website and seen the previews then go if you can. They were hilarious. My husband was giving me strange looks because I was laughing so hard. Can't wait can't wait can't wait! By the way my creepy lady count for the season is off the charts now after watching the roller derby episode. Was anybody else creeped out by all those women? As I have said before it seems to be the season for creepy women on H50. _

_Anyway this story is just one chapter. In my last story Firewalls and Passwords I introduced an original character named Gerri. Her job was to keep the 5-0 computer systems up and running. I also hinted to her and Danny having a love hate relationship. Here is the back story to all of that. This takes place not long after Time Moves On which was the semi Prequel to Firewalls and Passwords. So if you haven't read either of those two stories it's okay. Although Danny at this point does have full, but temporary custody of Grace. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Gerri. And if I did own the show then we would be seeing new episodes all through the summer and not have to wait til next Fall. Boo Hoo only four more episodes this season._

Gerri Caldwell put her hand on the metal handle of the clear glass door. Her stomach felt like it was going to jump up her throat any second. The nervous woman pulled her slightly shaking hand away and moved back out of sight. She clutched her laptop bag close to her body and leaned her back up against the wall taking several deep breaths. What had she been thinking taking a job out in Hawaii? She hadn't even started and already she was having second thoughts.

"Come on, Ger," she whispered to herself, "You can do this."

Gerri forced her legs to start moving and willed her hand to open the heavy glass door. She entered a large room with several other smaller rooms attached. The smaller rooms looked like individual offices all with large glass windows. At least three of the four did. She couldn't see much through the closed blinds of the room in the back corner. Not a lot of privacy in this place.

However what really caught her eye were the computer systems. It was obvious that this place had newest models on the market. At first glance she saw laptops, desk tops, and tablets. She felt like a kid in a candy store. Being surround by such awesome technology was definitely her Nirvana

Gerri walked toward the only person she saw. As she approached the blond man she saw that the table he was standing next to had a flat computer screen. A quick visual analysis told her that the it was connected to the mounted monitors on the wall. All hesitations she had had moments ago had vanished as she marveled at the magnificent machine.

"Can I help you?" came a voice from off to the side.

The woman blinked a few times and realized she had stopped right next to the blond man. He was giving her a look that said both _"Who the hell are you_?_"_ and _"Why didn't you answer the me the first time?"._

"_Crap!"_ Gerri thought to herself.

She had wanted to make a good first impression yet here she was tuning out and staring like and idiot. She quickly wiped the side of her mouth making sure she wasn't drooling. Thank goodness she wasn't otherwise this guy might have her committed.

"I. . .um. . . .I. . .uh," she tried to say as the nervous feelings she had had minutes before began to return.

The blond gave her a strange look as she tried to get her mouth and brain to make a connection. She could feel her face begin to redden with embarrassment. She couldn't believe this as she had been asked a very simple question that a three year old could answer.

"McGarrett?" she asked softy finally able to put a word together.

The man gave her an odd look as he pointed to the room with the closed blinds. The woman managed a weak smile as she walked towards the door. She was certain that the blond man was staring at her back as she disappeared inside the room.

A dark haired man was standing next to his desk talking to someone on the phone. Their eyes met briefly and he held up a finger. The woman looked to the side, saw a leather sofa, and took a seat. This man wore a dark colored polo shirt and tan cargo pants while the blond man in the big room was dressed quite the opposite in slacks and dress shirt. It almost seemed like he should be wearing a tie too. Also while the blond man was about her height this guy probably had a good foot on her. Both men were not Native Hawaiians.

Gerri's hands began to sweat as she waited for him to be done with his phone call. She clutched the bag that held her tools and personal laptop. It seemed to grow heavier as she sat and waited for the phone conversation to end.

Gerri looked around the office seeing items that pointed towards his involvement in the Navy. Maybe that was why his arms were covered in tattoos.

"Yes sir. . . . yes I understand sir. . . .we will sir. . . . yes I am sure he hasn't arrived yet. . . . fine. . . .yes I will. . . . goodbye governor."

Gerri turned and stared as the man hung up the phone. She shouldn't have been surprised that he had been talking to the Governor of Hawaii. It was someone who had worked for the governor who had hired her in the first place.

"Mr. McGarrett?" the woman asked tentatively as his eyes met hers once again.

The look on his face wasn't a mean one, but it didn't seem too friendly either. He studied her a moment before he confirmed who he was.

"Do I know you?" he asked her.

Gerri shook her head as he continued to stare at her.

"Danny," he suddenly called as he walked towards his office door and opened it.

The blond, Danny, walked towards the office.

"Who is this?" McGarrett asked pointing to the woman on his couch.

Danny wasn't sure if it was a trick question or not.

"Um . . .it's a woman?" he answered not sure if it was correct or not.

McGarrett rolled his eyes at the response.

"I can see that it's a woman Daniel. I want to know who she is and why she is in my office."

Gerri thought this might be a good time to introduce herself so she stood. However she didn't get a chance to speak.

"Look Steve I am not your personal secretary. If someone comes into this office and asks to see you then I am going to point him or her in your direction. I am not going to stop and get their credentials or life story. She asked for McGarrett so I pointed her in the direction of McGarrett."

"Uh huh and what if she was a terrorist and wanted to blow us all up?" Steve asked.

Gerri almost laughed thinking he was kidding until she saw the serious look that stayed on his face. Now she wasn't sure if she wanted to introduce herself.

Danny pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration at Steve's remark.

"Steven, if she is a terrorist then I am glad I sent her to your office," he said sarcastically.

Gerri tried to think of a way to break into this conversation, but she was a little afraid for them to turn their full attention on her. They seemed pretty intent to argue with one another. Maybe she could slip past and see if their was another person in this building named McGarrett who ran Hawaii Five-0, the governor's special police task force. The guns on the men's hips told her that she was indeed in the right spot. Not to mention the giant seal painted onto the main floor that said Hawaii Five-0.

"There are metal detectors at the doors. I think they would have maybe picked up on anything she might be trying to hide don't you think?" Danny said still trying to disprove Steve's terrorist theory.

"They still could have missed something," Steve said.

"Did it cross your mind to ask her who she is?" Danny mocked.

The look on Steve's face told him he hadn't.

"Well then why don't you ask her if she's a terrorist come to blow us all up," the detective said sarcastically.

A smile crossed Danny's face as he teased.

"Like she would really admit to being a terrorist," Steve grumped.

Gerri was trying to figure out how they had come to consider her being a terrorist. Both men looked briefly at the terrified woman when a voice came from behind.

"Hey, what are you two up to?"

It was a female voice. Gerri felt relieved to hear it. A thin woman in a tank top and tight pants appeared in the doorway. She had light brown skin. She looked like some of the women at the airport who gave her a lai upon arrival. The woman shot Gerri a warm smile.

"Who's this?" she asked.

Danny groaned at the question and Gerri was afraid that the terrorist accusation would come up again.

"Kono let me ask you if a strange person, say a woman for example, came into this office and asked to see me what would you do?" Steve asked.

Kono was obviously taken aback by his question. This was not what she had expected.

"I suppose I would send her to you," she answered.

"Ha! Kono would have done exactly what I did," Danny taunted.

"Coffee," came another new voice from the main doors.

As quick as a wink all attention turned away from Gerri. The three walked toward the voice. Shyly Gerri went to the doorway not really sure what to do next. She saw another man whose skin tone matched the woman, Kono. He wore lightly colored pants and a "Hawaiian" shirt. Gerri was beginning to think that their wasn't a dress code as she had expected.

"Who's that?" the new guy asked.

Gerri wanted to smack her head in frustration.

"We're still working on that Chin?" Danny answered as he sipped his coffee.

"By the way since I have you all here I just got off the phone with the governor and apparently some new guy is coming today to work on our computer system. . . . Uh his name is Gerald or somethi-"

"Not Gerald. . .Geraldine," came a flustered voice from Steve's doorway, "I am he or she or I'm the one who is working on the system. . . .and I go by Gerri."

All eyes turned to the woman. Kono came forward and shook her hand and introduced the men.

"So where do you need to start?" Steve asked not showing any signs of remorse for calling her a terrorist.

"Well, I need to do systems checks on everything in your offices and repair anything there. I'll work on this system out here last. So it's been a very awkward couple of minutes so I think I'll start here."

Gerri set her sights unknowingly on Danny's office, walked passed the group, and went inside. The team watched through the open blinds as she sat herself down at his desk, opened his laptop, and began to type. After a moment she turned and began working on the desk top. When she turned back to the laptop she looked up and saw 8 curious eyes watching her. Gerri stood and walked back to the door.

"Uh could I shut these. It makes me nervous to have people staring. I'll be able to get this done a lot faster if I do."

She received two shrugs, a nod, and no response in answer. She twisted the rod causing the faces behind the window to disappear. She took in a deep breath as she sat back down and continued on her work.

"I told you she wasn't a terrorist," Danny said turning toward the smart table.

"You did not," Steve countered as he followed.

"_I wonder if anyone has told those two that they fight like an old married couple?"_ Gerri thought overhearing the end of the argument.

H50

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGG!" came Danny's scream as he stood in the doorway of his office, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Gerri had nearly dropped the piece of his laptop that she had in her hands. Steve, Chin, and Kono ran to where Danny stood frozen staring at what used to be his laptop on the floor of his office. Gerri was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall surrounded by what used to be Danny's laptop. She had taken it completely apart and had the pieces all laid out covering the floor.

"What's the matter?" Gerri asked not understanding what the problem was.

Danny was at a loss for words. His face turned a bright red as he spluttered trying to concoct a complete sentence or intelligible word for that matter. Gerri still wasn't sure why he was so upset. In order to fix the issues she had found with his computer she needed to take it apart.

"I think what Detective Williams is trying to say is he's not sure why his laptop is in pieces on the floor," Chin said from the doorway.

"I am pretty sure I said I would doing to be checking and repairing as needed. Let me just say that this computer was in pretty rough shape. The only way to fix it was to take it apart."

Gerri saw three of the four people in the doorway trying not to laugh. Danny looked like he wanted to shoot her.

"Do you have any idea what kind of files are on that!?" Danny bellowed his face turning red with fury.

"I would assume that they were stuff from cases and such," Gerri said calmly, "All your stuff has been backed up and put onto the main server. Which is something that should have been done long before now. So if anybody has the right to be upset it's me considering this is taking a lot longer than I had originally thought."

The more this intruder in Danny's office talked the more he had the urge to jump across the room and strangle the life out of her. Not only had she taken over his office, but now she was implying that he did not know how to do whatever on his computer. Which in honesty he probably didn't know, but he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction.

"Could you, perhaps, hand us that file folder on Danny's desk," said Kono trying unsuccessfully to hold in her giggling.

Danny turned to glare at his sniggering coworkers. Gerri got up and tiptoed around the computer parts to the edge of Danny's desk. She picked up the manilla folder and tiptoed her way to the door and offered the folder to Danny. He snatched it from her fingers still glaring at her. Gerri turned and tip toed her way back to where she had been sitting on the floor still not understanding why this was all so funny.

"By the way was it you or your daughter who was eating peanut butter and jelly while working on the laptop?" she asked, "I saw her picture on your desk. I cleaned a big glob out from under the keyboard and it smelled like a pb&j."

Danny took a step toward her ready to tell her she could take his laptop parts and shove them up where the sun don't shine. A hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Can you get it put back together?" Chin asked pulling Danny away from his office.

An insulted look came over Gerri's face.

"Of course I can fix it so if there is nothing else you all need then I would like to get back to work. Oh and uh. . . Danny. . . .if you need to look at any files from your laptop let me know and I'll show you how to bring it up on the system out there."

Danny shrugged out of Chin's grasp and back towards the obnoxious woman. This time Kono and Steve ushered him away and the glass door closed. Danny then decided it wasn't worth it to try and get past his coworkers.

"She's only here for today to work on the system right?" Danny asked as the group walked back to the smart table.

"Well actually she's permanent. She will be in charge of system up keep and security. According to Governor Denning its long overdue considering the thousands of dollars the state of Hawaii has spent on our computer equipment," Steve explained.

"Your saying she's here for good?" Danny asked.

Steve nodded.

"Don't worry, brah," Chin said, "Hopefully she'll be done and out of your office soon."

Danny wasn't keeping his fingers crossed and neither was anybody else.

H50

Kono opened the glass door to Danny's office. Gerri was still sitting cross legged on the floor. She was concentrating on getting on getting another laptop piece installed.

"Yes," she said without looking up.

"We're making a lunch run do you want anything?"

Gerri shook her head and reached into the pocket of her black bag. She pulled a granola bar out and held it up. Her eyes were still focused on her work.

"Thanks though," she added quickly not wanting to seem ungrateful for the offer.

H50

It wasn't until lunch had come and gone before Gerri emerged from Danny's office taking in several deep breaths. Danny saw and immediately headed towards his office. He was quite put out from being "put out" of his office for so long. Gerri was standing in front of his door. She held up her hand to stop him from approaching.

"I think it would be best if you and I just didn't speak for a bit. That was brutal."

Danny held back in describing her using some "brutal" adjectives.

"Fine," he said and pushed passed her disappearing inside.

Gerri shrugged and moved on to the next office. It was Kono's.

It was then that Steve's phone rang. Chin and Kono overheard his short conversation that ended with a promise that 5-0 would be there soon. Chin went and knocked on Danny's office. The four headed towards the main door as Gerri emerged from Kono's office.

"Um. . .whose office is this one?" she asked.

Three fingers pointed to Kono. Gerri approached the baffled woman. To everyone's surprise Gerri stopped in front of Kono and wrapped her arms up and around her neck.

"Thank you," she said and pulled back.

All including Kono were giving her odd looks.

"What? After spending the morning fixing the mess in his office it is nice to know that there is at least one person in this place who understands proper computer upkeep."

Gerri then turned and headed towards Chin's office.

"Whoa whoa you spent three and a half hours in my office and less than five minutes in Kono's?" Danny asked exasperated.

"Yup," Gerri answered as she disappeared inside.

H50

"Alright," Danny said looking down at his smart phone.

He and Steve were driving down the streets of Waikiki in Danny's Camaro. He had been working on pulling up any information he could on Gerri.

"Gerarldine Caroline Caldwell was born October 22nd 1987. Looks like she attend Highand Elementary in Oklahoma City and after that was home schooled and graduated high school at the age of 16. She then got a degree in Computer Engineering and then a Master's Degree in Computer Design. She's been working for the past few years doing free lance computer programing and construction. Hey and get this she did most of her graduate and undergraduate classes online."

"Danny what does it matter she seems to have gotten your computer put back together and from you just told me she is well qualified to do so. Although her people skills are a bit lacking. I would think that the two of you would get along just fine."

A smirk came across Steve's face.

"What's that supposed to mean Steve?" Danny asked.

"I'm just saying that sometimes your human interaction skills can be lacking as well."

"Mine are lacking Mr. Hang a guy off a roof and throw another in a shark tank and blow up a locked door with a grenade."

"Hey, it has been years since I did that," Steve countered.

"Oh by the way oh fearless leader I need to be at Grace's school by three to pick her up," Danny said glancing at the clock on the dashboard.

"Sure," Steve answered.

H50

Gerri worked through the final two offices. She took a deep breath knowing she would be needing to speak to both Danny and Steve about proper computer upkeep. Although Steve's computers did not take as long as to repair as Danny's had.

A large smile crossed her face as she approached the smart table. Words could not describe immense joy she felt as she touched the large screen. It came to life under her fingers and a shiver ran up her spine. She took a moment to stare at the technological beauty that stood before her. Gerri then started accessing programs and files. She hadn't been at it long then she heard the door behind her open up. She turned and saw the four members of 5-0 and a fifth. She recognized the little girl from the pictures on Danny's desk.

"Danno who's that?" the ten year old asked.

"Grace. . . .Gerri. . . . Gerri. . . .Grace," Danny said quickly pointing to each as he spoke.

Gerri gave a quick wave and turned her attention back to the computer.

"Come on Monkey let's get you started on your homework," Danny said leading his daughter toward his office, "And I can get some work done too. . . That's if my computer is working!"

Danny shouted the last part in Gerri's direction.

Gerri grumbled to herself, but said nothing out loud.

Steve, Chin, and Kono all walked up to the smart table. Gerry was typing on the digital keypad. There were lots of number, letters, and symbols that cover the screen.

"How much longer are you going to need with this?"

Gerri looked up from the screen annoyed.

"I really can't say. It could be a bit still," she said and turned her attention back to the screen.

Gerri could feel their eyes staring at her back.

"It would make what we needed to work on go a lot faster if we could use th-" Steve started.

"Look I am working as fast as I can," Gerri growled turning toward the former Navy SEAL.

Gerri's protective stance remind the three of a lioness protecting her cub. She then pointed to the tablet in Chin's hand.

"That will have to do til I'm finished," she said turning and getting back to work.

"_Yup definitely lacking in the people skills department_," Steve thought to himself as he, Chin, and Kono all turned to find a different place to work.

H50

"Gerri?" came a voice interrupting her concentration.

She looked up into Steve's face. He looked from her to the pieces of Smart Table that were now next to the Smart Table.

"I'm going to put it back together. Geez!" she said.

"Look we just got a location on a suspect so we are heading out again."

"Fine. . .bye," she said uninterested as she put her head back down.

Gerri felt his finger tap the top of her head.

"There's one thing we need you to do while we're gone."

Steve pointed and Gerri saw him pointing in the direction of Danny and Grace.

"Whoa, hold the phone, wait a minute," she said getting to her feet, "No where in my job description did it say that I would need to babysit."

"Consider it just added then," said Steve, "Beside didn't you ever babysit for your neighbors when you were younger."

Gerri shook their head.

"I fixed their computers."

"Well then consider this a crash course. Grace is a good kid. She just needs adult around while we're gone and you're the closest we've got."

Danny snickered at that remark and Gerri shot him an enraged look. He then turned to his daughter. He really didn't want to leave Grace in the care of this stranger that he had known for less than 24 hours. Not to mention that she seemed to be going out of her way to get on his nerves, or at least it felt that way. But it was either leave Grace with Gerri or leave her in the car while Danny and the rest of the team confronted a suspect.

Danny told Grace to be on her best behavior, gave her a quick squeeze, and then turned towards the door.

"You'll do great. I'm sure the two of you will have loads of fun," Steve said patting her on the shoulder.

He then hurried to catch up with Danny.

"But. . .you can't. . . I'm not. . . .could we just. . ." she stuttered.

"NO!" came the simultaneous answer from both men.

Gerri looked from the door to the little girl that she was now responsible for. Their eyes met and both studied one another.

"So uh Grace do you have any homework left to do," she said remembering what Danny had said earlier.

Grace smiled and shook her head and started walking towards the Smart Table.

"Whoa whoa kid what are you doing?" Gerri said suddenly feeling very startled as she approached.

"Can I watch?" Grace asked.

Gerri thought about it for a moment. She didn't know what else Grace could do.

"Sure, but all I'm doing is repairs and such. You might get bored."

Grace sat on the floor and looked at the wires and chips embedded on the side. Gerri got back to work.

"Can I help?" Grace asked after watching for a few minutes.

"Uuummm?," Gerri answered tentatively after thinking over for a few moments.

She had alarms that were going off in her head screaming at her that this kid was probably as clueless about computers as he father was. With Gerri's luck Grace would probably end up catching the entire system on fire.

Gerri groaned and reached into her bag and had to hold back a curse. She then began rubbing her temples between her fingers.

"Headache?" Grace asked.

Gerri nodded.

"And I forgot my Ibuprofen," she added.

Grace got up and disappeared into Danny's office. She returned carrying a small white cylinder shaped bottle. Grace tossed it to Gerri.

"Danno always keeps some in his desk. He says Uncle Steve gives him headaches all the time," Grace said innocently sitting back down.

"_Danno_? Uncle Steve?" Gerri thought about the way Grace had addressed the two men.

Gerri smiled gratefully at the 10 year old.

"Come on kiddo let's see if we can get this thing into tip top shape," Gerri said.

Maybe this babysitting thing wouldn't be too bad after all.

H50

The sound of giggling could be heard from behind the Smart Table when the task force returned. The smell of pizza lingered in the air. Gerri's head popped up from behind the table and Grace's appeared around the side.

"Danno," Grace squealed and jumped up and ran into her father's waiting arms.

Gerri got to her feet and went around the table.

"I hope you don't mind, but we were both getting hungry so I ordered a pizza. Well actually Grace ordered it."

"Danno I've had so much fun Gerri let me be her assistant."

"She did?" he asked.

Grace then went into a play by play of the different bits and pieces that Gerri had shown her how to tweak and fix. Needless to say no one in the room besides Gerri had any idea of what the little girl was chattering about.

"Gerri? What have you done to my kid I can't understand a word she's saying," Danny commented as he listened to Grace's babble.

Gerri just smiled relieved that Grace had a few more computer smarts than her dad.

"Danno can I stay with Gerri again sometime. . . .pppllleeeaaassseee," she begged.

"We'll see Monkey. Go grab your backpack so that we can head home," he said setting her back on her feet.

The little girl skipped into her dad's office and retrieved her stuff.

"Gerri you still working on this thing?" Chin asked as he approached.

There were even more pieces to the Smart Table on the floor than when they had left.

"Yes, but don't worry I'll have it put together before I leave."

The team got ready to leave for the day. The light outside was beginning to fade. Grace skipped over to Gerri and gave her a quick hug.

"Thanks for dinner and for letting me help with the computer," she said.

She then walked back over to Danny and slipped her hand into his.

"Thanks again," Danny said as the pair turned to leave.

Gerri smiled and got back down on the floor hoping it would only take a few more hours to have this done.

H50

Steve and Danny both noticed the sleeping Gerri as soon as they entered the office the next morning. She was sprawled out on the floor next to the Smart Table snoring lightly. As they approached they saw on the large screen a message that said "UPDATES COMPLETE". On the other side of Gerri her laptop was wide open. A scantly dressed purple figure was standing in the middle of what looked like a town of sorts.

"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty," Steve said as she nudged Gerri's foot with his own.

She woke with a very unfeminine snort and looked around.

"Crap," she said getting to her feet and looking at the computer screen. She got it ready to be used.

Steve and Danny couldn't hold back their laughter when they got a good look at her face. Gerri looked at them wondering what was so funny. Steve reached out and removed a slice of ham that was stuck to her cheek. It was from the pizza the night before. He held it out for Gerri to see. Gerri rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the computer.

Danny picked up her laptop and examined the screen more closely.

"Kayla Demas?" he said looking at the character's name.

Gerri turned red and snatched the computer from his hands.

"I got bored waiting for this to finish updating," she said defensively closing the lid.

"Come on, Gerri, I'll give you a ride home," Steve said.

"Home. . . I can't go home. . . .It's only my second day. . . .Just let me put on some deodorant and get a Red Bull and I'll be good to go. . . Besides if I leave you two alone with my system all day you'll just wreck everything I've debugged and fixed."

"Excuse me," Danny said indignantly.

"You're excused," Gerri said tauntingly.

"Did you say your system?" Steve asked.

"Yes as long as I am maintaining and caring for this system I consider it mine."

Danny started to opened his mouth, but Steve placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He shrugged it away and went towards his office.

"Ham head," Danny grumbled as he entered.

"Computer klutz" Gerri countered.

Steve took the opportunity to slip into his own office.

Gerri glanced at the time. She had been here for almost 24 hours. She smiled happy that she had taken this job.

_A/N: I hope you liked it. As always please review and let me know what you think. I am going to be starting my next one soon._


End file.
